Khan the Terrible
Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were thinking up an evil plan to destroy the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and take over the Earth! Suddenly, Lord Zedd had an idea! He would create a gorilla monster! So Lord Zedd created a gorilla monster using his Z-staff! This gorilla monster's name was Khan the Terrible! Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa sent Khan the Terrible to destroy the Power Rangers! Khan the Terrible arrived at a carnival and started wreaking havoc. The alarm went off in the Command Center! Alpha 5 said "Ay! Yi! Yi! Yi! Yi! Zordon, Zedd and Rita have created a new monster named Khan the Terrible! He's attacking the Angel Grove Carnival!" Zordon said "I know, Alpha! Contact the Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts at once!" Alpha 5 said "Right away, Zordon!" Alpha 5 contacted the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and their friends, the Sailor Scouts! Tommy, the White Ranger, and the leader of the Power Rangers, said "We read you, Zordon!" Zordon said "Tommy, you and the other Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts must teleport to the Command Center immediately!" Tommy said "We're on our way, Zordon!" The Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts teleported to the Command Center! Tommy said "What is it, Zordon?" Zordon said "We have an emergency situation, Rangers and Sailor Scouts! Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have sent a new monster called Khan the Terrible to attack Angel Grove!" Rocky, the Red Ranger, said "Who is Khan the Terrible?" Zordon said "Observe the Viewing Globe!" The Rangers and the Sailor Scouts observed the Viewing Globe and saw Khan the Terrible wreaking havoc at a carnival! Tommy said "We have to stop him!" Zordon said "Good luck, Rangers and Sailor Scouts, and let the Power protect you!" Tommy said "Thanks, Zordon!" The Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts transformed and teleported to the Angel Grove Carnival to confront Khan the Terrible! The Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts arrived at the Angel Grove Carnival to find Khan the Terrible wreaking havoc! The Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts confronted Khan the Terrible! A battle began! The Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts battled Khan the Terrible! The Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts defeated Khan the Terrible! Khan the Terrible retreated to Lord Zedd's Palace! Khan the Terrible reported his failure to Lord Zedd! Lord Zedd was very angry! He said "You have failed to destroy the Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts, Khan the Terrible!" Khan the Terrible said "I am sorry, Lord Zedd! Give me another chance!" Lord Zedd said "Patience, Khan the Terrible! You will get another chance!" Bloom, Donald, Goofy, Ariel, Jake, Zim, Genie, and Piglet walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Goofy was covering Bloom's eyes. "Guys, why can't you tell me what this all about?" Bloom asked curiously. "You'll see. It's a surprise." Genie said with a chuckle. After they entered the cottage, Jake closed the door and Goofy uncovered her eyes. Bloom gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, was the statue of Sky! Bloom smiled happily and hugged her friends. "Thank you so much, guys!! How were you able to get it?" Bloom asked. "Ariel turned into a mermaid and found it at the bottom of the ocean. I built a crane to hoist it out and Jake flew it here!" Zim explained as Bloom flew up to the statue. "Wow, it even has his eyes!" she said happily. A smile appeared on her face as she sighed dreamily. "Why, Sky, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Bloom giggled. Suddenly, a Force blast burst the door open. Obi-wan walked into the cottage with a glare on his face. Xem floated after him in a force bubble. The terrified tiger was an inch taller from the Rack. "Master!" Bloom gasped. The others hid quickly. The force bubble burst and Xem cowered against a wall. "I consider myself a very reasonable Jedi... I set certain RULES; and I expect my rules to be obeyed!" Obi-Wan said angrily. "But, Master Obi-Wan-" Bloom protested. "Is it true!? Did you rescue a human boy from drowning or did you not?!" Obi-Wan demanded. "I had to-" Bloom explained. "Bloom, think about what happened to your parents!" Obi-Wan shouted. He began to sing: Obi-Wan: This is where you belong! "You don't understand-" Bloom protested. Obi-Wan: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan: Don't try that some old song, I'll have you grounded til next year! Am I clear!?! Don't go near that world out there! "I'm not a child anymore!" Bloom shouted. "Listen, Bloom! They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" Obi-Wan shouted. Tears welled up in Bloom's eyes. "Master, I love him!!" she shouted. Upon realizing what she said, Bloom gasped and covered her mouth. Xem and the others gasped as well. Obi-Wan looked stunned. "No..." he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He ignited his lightsaber and turned to Xem. The tiger screamed and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Please, Master! Have mercy!" Xem begged as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and turned back to Bloom. "Have you lost all sense?! He's a human; you're an immortal!" Obi-Wan shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Bloom protested. "So help me, Bloom, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Obi-Wan threatened. Bloom's friends couldn't take anymore of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag! " Genie shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Obi-Wan shouted angrily. Xem yelped. "Yo, you heard him, you piece of Bantha fodder!" Jake shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Piglet said timidly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you emotionless pig!" Donald added. "You old jerk!" Goofy shouted. "You're ten times worse than my daddy!" Ariel added. "You have no heart at all, Obi-Wan!" Zim sneered. Xem looked nervous and Obi-Wan was furious. "THAT'S IT!! You pushed me too far! Xem and you seven are BANISHED from Magix until the end of your days!" Obi-Wan shouted. Bloom and her friends gasped. "Exile?!?" Xem whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!" Xem sobbed hysterically. "And, Xemnas, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!!" Obi-Wan shouted. Xem whimpered and hid behind Bloom's friends. "That's not fair!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan resumed singing: Obi-Wan: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here, Is the final straw! And push, my student, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Obi-Wan ignited his lighsaber. Xem and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Bloom's pleas, Obi-Wan destroyed every artifact with his lightsaber. He then set his sights on the statue. He prepared a mighty force burst. "MASTER OBI-WAN, NO!!" Bloom shouted. The statue was destroyed in a mighty explosion caused by the force. Obi-Wan then introduced Bloom and her friends to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker! Anakin was Obi-Wan's best friend! Bloom and her friends were very happy to meet Anakin! Khan the Terrible and a group of Putties and Tenga Warriors were attacking Angel Grove Harbor! Zordon summoned the Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts to Angel Grove Harbor to confront Khan the Terrible! The Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts confronted Khan the Terrible! The Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts destroyed the Putties and the Tenga Warriors! They then battled Khan the Terrible! Khan the Terrible was just about to destroy Sailor Moon when, suddenly, a red rose struck Khan the Terrible! Khan the Terrible said "Who did that?" A voice, familiar to Sailor Moon, said "I did!" Khan the Terrible looked at the figure! Sailor Moon looked at the figure, too! Sailor Moon smiled when she saw the figure reveal himself! She recognized him immediately! Sailor Moon said "Tuxedo Mask!" Tuxedo Mask said "Be strong, Sailor Moon! You can defeat him! Use your Moon Saber!" Sailor Moon said "Right!" Sailor Moon then took out her Moon Saber and charged it up! She then said "Moon Saber, Final Strike!" and defeated Khan the Terrible! Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa knew that they were losing! Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa crossed their scepters together and said "Make our monster grow!!!" Lightning came down to the Earth and made Khan the Terrible grow! The Power Rangers summoned the Thunderzords, the Ninjazords, and the Shogunzords! The Sailor Scouts summoned their Lunar Zords! The Lunar Zords combined to form the Lunar Megazord! The Thunderzords combined to form the Thunder Megazord! The White Tigerzord converted into Warrior Mode! The Ninjazords combined into the Ninja Megazord! The Falconzord then swooped down and combined with the Ninja Megazord, forming the Ninja MegaFalconzord! The Shogunzords combined to form the Shogun Megazord! ''' '''Ninjor, the Master of the Ninja powers, appeared from the sky! He jumped off his Goku-style transportation and jumped down to join the Thunder Megazord, White Tigerzord, Ninja MegaFalconzord, Shogun Megazord, and Lunar Megazord! A battle began! The Thunder Megazord, White Tigerzord, Ninja MegaFalconzord, Shogun Megazord, Lunar Megazord, and Ninjor battled Khan the Terrible! The battle ended with the Thunder Megazord, White Tigerzord, Ninja MegaFalconzord, Shogun Megazord, Lunar Megazord, and Ninjor destroying Khan the Terrible! 'Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were very angry! They were very angry that their evil plan was foiled! ' Category:Fan Fiction